charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Marisol Vera
Marisol Vera was the mother of the Charmed Ones, the ex-partner of Dexter Vaughn and Ray, and an Elder who had the power of prophecy as one of her abilities. After Maggie entered college, Marisol knew something was coming for her daughters, so she started to unbind their powers, but was murdered by an unknown evil force before the ritual could be completed later revealed to be fellow Elder Charity Callahan. Marisol was a member of the Vera Family. History Early Life Marisol was born into a presumed family of witches and eventually had three daughters to two different men. After the birth of her eldest daughter, Macy, Marisol left her to be raised by her father after a necromancer (whom she broke out of Tartarus), whom she summoned to resurrect Macy, told her she could never see her again, for if she did, Macy would die. Macy's father lied to Macy, claiming she died. Three years after leaving Dexter and Macy, Marisol met a man named Ray and had a daughter, Melanie. She and Dexter later rekindled things which led to Margarita's conception; however, Maggie was led to believe that Ray was her biological father. When Maggie was five, Ray found out about Maggie's paternity and left the family. Upon the births of each of her daughters, Marisol bound their powers so they could live normal lives. 'Throughout the Series' |-|Season 1= ''Pilot Marisol was first seen on the phone engaged in an intense argument, telling the person on the other line not to threaten her, and how she wanted Professor Thaine dismissed from the faculty. When her daughters, Mel and Maggie, overheard her argument, she explained that it was about Angela Wu's accusation of sexual harassment against Professor Thaine, but Angela is unable to testify due to her being in a coma. Marisol then gave her daughters a speech about how they were special, but they were better together, for their differences were their strengths, and nothing is stronger than their sisterhood. Dismissing the speech as typical of their mother's usual self, the two sisters leave the house for their respective activities. While her daughters were out, Marisol heard a sound from outside, which led her to open a window, and a crow flew into the house. Sensing something, she sent a text to her daughters to tell them to come home, for she needed them. In the attic, she cast a spell that unbound her daughters' powers. While crows flew around her and a seemingly supernatural smoke entered the house, she managed to complete the spell, but an unknown entity threw her out of the window, killing her. When Mel and Maggie reached home, they were devastated to find their mother dead. During Henry's explanation to the sisters about their destiny as the Charmed Ones, he described Marisol to be "a very powerful senior witch", and she had not only sent Macy the grant application, but also ensured that it was chosen, for she wanted her family to be reunited. Let This Mother Out '''TBA' ''Sweet Tooth '''TBA' ''Exorcise Your Demons '''TBA' ''Other Women '''TBA' ''Kappa Spirit '''TBA' ''Out of Scythe '''TBA' ''Bug a Boo '''TBA' ''Jingle Hell '''TBA' ''Keep Calm and Harry On '''TBA' ''Witch Perfect '''TBA' ''You're Dead to Me '''TBA' ''Switches & Stones '''TBA' |-|Season 2= TBA Personality Marisol's most defining feature was her love for all three of her daughters: despite her Elder status, she broke the rules by freeing a necromancer from Tartarus to resurrect Macy (who originally died in infancy). She also bound her daughters' powers in order to keep them safe, all of which testifies to her being a powerful witch who was willing to do anything for her daughters' well-being. Mel once claimed that Marisol raised her and Maggie to be proud of their respective individuality, and that she knew about Mel being a lesbian before Mel herself realised it, and accepted it with pride. Hence, it could be said that Marisol was also a feminist, especially given the stance she took against Thaine for his sexual harassment of Angela. Besides her love for her daughters, Marisol's most prominent trait would be her dedication to the Craft - Henry described her to be "a very powerful senior witch", and in the midst of mastering their powers and battling evil, the sisters realised how their mother actually had plentiful supplies of ingredients for spells and potions, which led Macy and Maggie to occasionally wonder as to how they never realised that she was a witch. Physical Appearance Marisol was a Latin-American woman with long shoulder-length hair. At the time of her death, she appeared to be in her forties or fifties. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Divination:' The ability to gain insight and to communicate with spirits through the use of arcane tools. ;Active Powers *'Prophecy:' Marisol had the power of prophecy, which allowed her to see the future. According to Charity Callahan, Marisol's predictions did not always come true. Relationships Family * Marisol and Macy Vaughn: Macy is Marisol's oldest daughter, and fathered by Dexter Vaughn. Unfortunately, she was raised entirely by her father since childhood, and believed her father's lie about her mother being dead. When Macy realised the truth, she held some resentment towards Marisol for apparently abandoning her, but later found out that Marisol did not do so out of her own free will - Macy had died during infancy, which led to Marisol enlisting a necromancer's aid to resurrect her, but the price was that Marisol must never ever see her after her second birthday, or she (Macy) would die. Hence, Macy came to have a much better opinion of Marisol. * Marisol and Mel Vera: Mel is Marisol's second daughter, and fathered by Ray. Mel and Marisol were "freakishly" close to each other, with Mel confiding in her mother everything. In fact, Mel once revealed to Henry that Marisol already knew that Mel was a lesbian before Mel realised it herself, and not only accepted it with pride, but also taught her and Maggie to be proud of their respective individuality. Hence, when Marisol was killed, Mel was consumed with grief and anger, and developed an obsession with unravelling the mystery behind her death. * Marisol and Maggie Vera: Maggie is Marisol's youngest daughter, and also fathered by Dexter Vaughn, though Maggie believed her biological father to be Ray throughout her childhood. Like Mel, Maggie shared an intimate familial relationship with her mother, but it was not to the same degree as the one between Mel and Marisol. When Marisol was killed, Maggie was devastated, but did not develop an obsession like Mel did. When Maggie learned the truth about her true paternity, she was furious with her mother for the deception. Romantic Life * Marisol and Dexter: When Macy was two, Marisol abandoned her for unknown reasons and Macy's father was forced to lie to her claiming she had died. According to Marisol, Dexter Vaughn had no idea that Marisol was a witch. However, he later found out according to some letters their daughters found between them. When Macy was ten, Marisol and Dexter conceived their second daughter together; Dexter was aware of Maggie, but never got the chance to meet her. * Marisol and Ray: According to Maggie, Marisol and her 'dad' were not together very long. Ray later walked out on Marisol after Maggie's 5th birthday party and has rarely been in contact with Maggie since. However, he's Mel's birth father although she resents him. Friends *'Charity Callahan:' Marisol and Charity had been friends since they were young witches, and they both became powerful Elders as they grew wiser. When Marisol gave away her first daughter to protect her, she asked Charity to extract all of her pain and anguish so that she may be able to move on with her life and prepare for what was to come for her daughters. *'Sasha:' TBA Appearances Trivia *In the original series, it was the sisters' grandmother that raised them and died shortly before the girls discovered their identities as witches while their mother died earlier in their lives. In the reboot, Marisol seems to fulfill both roles while their grandmother has not yet been mentioned. *She left her eldest daughter for unknown reasons. Macy's father was forced to lie to Macy about her mother dying when she was two years old only for Macy to learn later on in adulthood that her mother left her. **In Witch Perfect, Marisol summoned a Necromancer to resurrect Macy. **In You're Dead to Me, Marisol couldn't see Macy again after she made two. ***If Marisol was to look at Macy in the eyes, Macy will die. *Marisol had the power of Prophecy which is similar to Phoebe's power of Premonition in the original series. The only difference seems to be that Marisol's power is not always accurate while Phoebe's was. *It is highly speculated that Marisol was named after the actress, Marisol Nichols, who portrayed Bianca (the fiancée of Chris Halliwell and a witch assassin) in the original series. *Marisol sent Macy an invitation to accept the job offer revealed by Harry. Marisol wanted her family to be whole again. Quotes This is not a witch hunt. It's a reckoning. —Marisol to Professor Warner Thaine in Pilot. ---- I feel so lucky to be the mother of two special young women. Special in such different ways. Always remember that. You're better together, your differences are your strengths, and nothing is stronger than your sisterhood. Nurture that. —Marisol to her daughters in Pilot. Gallery Marisol Vera 1.jpg 1x04 MelandMarisol.png Motheranddaughters.jpg 1x1-Maggie-Marisol-video.gif Resurrected Macy.gif References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Witches Category:Elders Category:The Sisters of Arcana Category:Females Category:Vera Family Category:Parents Category:Hilltowne University Former Staff and Faculty Category:Deceased